


Marvel Shorts

by Doffy



Series: Little books of little shorts :) [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, Other, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Threats of Violence, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doffy/pseuds/Doffy
Summary: A little book of Marvel Shorts.This will probably be an emotional rollercoaster.But I do hope that you will enjoy it anyways. :)





	1. Music

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings before the story.  
> Enjoy. :)

Characters: Reader, Loki, random people 

Pairing: None

Genre: Drama, Comedy

Additional Warnings: Trauma, Violence, Swearing

Requester: Doesn't want to be mentioned

Request: You still remember that scene where Loki tells the humans to kneel down right? .3. Maybe you could do smth like. Everyone kneels down but the reader doesn't for some reason? Thank you in advance! :D

Story:  
You were being stared at, by most of the survivors of New York and hell it felt awkward. You just shrugged it off after a little while and kept standing there in your little spot. Why should you kneel just because a random person orders you to? You still had some kind of pride left in you... or just stupidity. One of them at least. You weren't up for a debate right now, so you just put one of your earphones into one of your ears while quietly humming the melody along with it.  
The person who ordered you all to kneel was not amused at all. He was furious even. A few minutes ago you caught the name of this guy. Loki or something like that. Not like you cared right now though. You wanted to listen to your song.  
But Loki had other plans. Very different plans to say the least.  
He was marching up to you with a calm expression on his face. You returned his expression just as well as he did to you. 

"And who might you be?" 

You had no fear of questioning the person in front of you. He may have killed a few...hundreds of people, but you simply did not care about your well being. At least for now.  
Loki seemed to think about your question, but you noticed his amusement written all across his face. You huffed quietly up at him. 

"Give me an answer or don't. But do it fast. I have no time for people like you who think they are better than everyone else." 

That seemed to hit a certain spot since he actually tried to slap you. But, oh boy, if he thought that you were going down without even a struggle, he was wrong. You proofed Loki in catching his wrist right before he got in contact with your skin.  
Having a polite and mocking smile on your face, you asked only one other question to tick him even more off. 

"Someone having anger issues, huh? Need someone to talk about it?" 

Loki pulled his hand out of your grip, now glaring deadly down at you. You were actually a lot smaller than him since you were probably a lot younger as well. 

"I should behead you for your saying and doings, mortal." 

You smirked in amusement up at him. 

"Boo-hoo" 

Something flashed up in the light of the sun. An object probably made out of metal.  
The next thing you felt was stinging pain in your stomach region. You blinked in surprise, holding your belly in hope to get rid of this sudden pain. But you didn't. It just got worse as you touched it.  
The next few moments went by like a flash.  
People started to scream, run around and panic like there was no tomorrow anymore.  
Maybe there wasn't, who knew?  
Not even a few minutes after, everyone had scattered and probably either ran or hid for their lives.  
You didn't though. You weren't able to.  
Even breathing was getting more and more difficult now. 

Hard, rough ground with countless of glass shards littered across the earth you were standing on shortly before. You weren't able to hold the weight of your body anymore and felt everything of these foreign materials press merciless into your body.  
Darkness was lulling you into it's cold embrace after you felt your eyelids grow more heavy. 

Warmness.  
Blue eyes.  
Blond hair.  
Blond beard.  
Some kind of armor.  
A red cape.  
A chuckle. Your chuckle. 

It made the man look down on you. He seemed to be relieved that you had awoken from your slumber.  
You yawned quietly in response, which made him chuckle in exchange.  
"You really are something, mortal. Just going toe to toe with my brother. You're lucky that you just got stabbed." 

You were just shrugging slowly at his statement.  
"I just wanted to listen to some music. Not my fault that he was being a jerk."


	2. Half Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N found out that they had an older half brother.   
> Good and bad news come to light not soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings before the story.   
> Enjoy. :)

Characters: Reader, Iron Man/Tony Stark, (maybe) Loki 

Pairing: -

Genre: Drama, Comedic

Additional Warnings: Trauma

Requester: -

Request: -

Story:   
F/N L/N. That was your name and you hated it since you found out that Tony Stark was your brother. Your half brother to be exact. Although you weren't the one who found it out. It was Tony himself who somehow found out that he had a half sibling, you.   
You didn't like it that much as you found out that you had a very famous older brother and a superhero at that. Your life had changed to the better but also the worse.   
Tony had invited you to stay in the Avengers Tower, which you gladly accepted. But you being his half sister somehow made it into the news and now you were in danger as well. 

Tony was cursing loudly while he walked around in the kitchen while you were eating your lunch. Something was being directed at you for staying so calm but the most insults were thrown at the news itself.   
"I can't fucking believe it! How the fuck did they find out that...!"   
You didn't understand his next few words since he was talking so fast that not even a magician was able to understand him. 

Sighing quietly you stood up and wrapped your older half brother into a warm hug. He instantly shut up and wrapped his arms also around your smaller frame. You knew that he was just worried, but he was going to far.   
"Shut it. We always find a solution. So we will find one here as well."   
You were smiling reassuringly up at Tony, who just nodded at your statement like you just said the most stupid thing in the universe. Elbowing him in his rib-cage gently seemingly brought him back to his old senses. 

"Alright, alright. J.A.R.V.I.S.! Scan every little piece of my newest inventions for any kind of disturbance! If you find even a single part of a code out of order, tell me immediately!"   
The A.I. didn't reply, but you knew that it went straight to work. No one wanted to mess with Tony when he was mad or even upset in the slightest. You had to learn that on the hard way.   
Remaining silent, like usual, you went back to the elevator and to your own floor. It was the 59th floor to be exact. 

As the elevator came to a stop, you walked straight towards your bedroom but not without cautiously looking around at first. Your older brother always said that you had to first check around the floor for any kind of threats. Although it was highly unlikely that someone was able to get in unnoticed, there was always a chance that someone made it in without J.A.R.V.I.S. noticing. 

"I would say that it is nice to meet you, Midgardian. But under these circumstances I would prefer that you would keep quiet."


End file.
